Goodbye For Now
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: Edward has had enough of being teased by his siblings. He leaves the family, and even finds a new coven. What the will happen when the Cullens meet with Edward's new coven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disbelief In My Depression**

Edward's POV

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett yells, even though I'm sitting two seats away from him.

"Edward," I correct Emmett in annoyance, looking up from Great Expectations, which has never met my expectations.

"Do you wanna come wrestling with me and Jazz?" Emmett grins.

"Really?" I ask, "Are you not afraid I'll cheat?"

"I didn't think of that. Sorry Eddie, offer's been revoked," He slaps my knee before running outside to where Jasper is waiting.

I catch my sigh before it escapes. This is how it always is. No one wants to be around me because of a power I wish I didn't have. I'm the joke of the family, the odd one out, mateless, and a one hundred year old virgin. Those are Emmett's favourite jokes about me.

I look back down at my book, but I don't pay attention to the words. Instead I listen to everyone else around the house. Carlisle is reading in his study, Esme is gardening, my brothers are wrestling and my sisters are creating their own line of clothes in Alice's room.

What saddens me is that none of them know the first thing about me. They don't even know my favourite colour; they don't know that deep inside the woods is a small clearing I use for practicing with the crossbow I made. They think I'm some piano playing drama queen.

At vampire speed I put my book down and walk into the garden to where Esme is. I kneel down next to her and wait until she is facing me to speak.

"Can I speak to you about something?" I ask quietly. This is the third time I have done this, tried to talk to Esme or Carlisle about how depressed I really am.

"Sure honey," Esme smiles warmly.

"Well, its kind of difficult," I mutter.

"What has Emmett done now?" Esme jokes, and laugh with her, but like the past couple of years my laugh sounds expressionless. I seem to be the only one who has noticed it though.

"Nothing," I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes. "Its just-"

"ESME!" Alice screams from behind us. "I really need your help, now."

Esme sighs and turns to me, "Can this wait sweetheart?"

I look down, "Yes."

As Alice walks away with Esme, I hear her thoughts.

'I saw what you were going to tell her, Edward. Stop being so dramatic.'

Groaning, I walk up to Carlisle's office. I'll probably be stopped from talking to him too, but it's worth a try.

Every time I try to talk to them, Alice sees it and gets one of my siblings to stop me on the basis of 'being dramatic.' I'm sick of it. I should be able to talk to my parents if I'm becoming suicidal.

"Carlisle?" I ask, standing outside the office door. "Can I talk to you?"

He opens the office door, and his eyes widen at the sad look on my face. "Of course son," He says, stepping back to let me in. "You can talk to me about anything."

I chuckle grimly, taking a seat in front of his desk. He sits in his chair behind the desk. "I doubt it."

Carlisle raises his eyebrows, "Why not?"

I laugh dryly, "Alice doesn't like me talking about it. Neither do the others."

"Why not?" Carlisle frowns.

"They think I'm being dramatic," I look down at my hands.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Carlisle smiles at me.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie's voice comes from the doorway before I can begin. I sigh quietly, close my eyes and sink further back into the chair.

"Yes Rosalie?" Carlisle asks politely, and I open my eyes again.

"Can I speak with you?" Rosalie inquires.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I was talking to Edward first," Carlisle smiles at us both.

"Please, Carlisle," Rosalie whines. "I really need to talk to you."

Carlisle sighs, "Can this wait, Edward?" He asks me.

I nod sadly, biting back dry sobs. I feel so rejected and hated all the time. Why can't I just have a conversation with my parents? "Yes," I whisper, knowing Rosalie won't give up.

Carlisle frowns at my tortured expression before getting up and following Rosalie to the living room. I follow a few minutes later and find Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie seated on the cream sofas.

Jasper and Emmett walk in. For a long time I've been suppressing my emotions, but maybe Jasper should know how I feel.

I let my feelings go, showing Jasper my true emotions. Immediately he collapses, and growls, "Stop being dramatic Edward."

I force my emotions down, and the next thing I know Jasper has me pinned against the wall by my throat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He screams, and I stay silent. "Well?" He snarls, and behind his back I see Alice smirk. Jazz raises his eyebrows, "Are you even going to fight back?"

I smile internally. He obviously doesn't know about the extent of my fighting skills, as he's thinking that if I faught back he would win.

Sighing, I kick his legs from beneath him. I grab his legs and hold him upside down, and like I execpted he would without reading his mind he grabs my ankles. Smirking, I fall forwards, and smash his ankles against the floor. In shock, he lets go of my legs and I kick the side of his face, waisting no time in getting my arm around his neck.

I stand, pulling Jasper with me and face my family. Every single one of them look shocked, before Emmett glares at me. "Cheat," He says, and I let go of Jasper.

"I didn't read his mind," I reply dully, letting a little bit of sadness colour my tone.

"Liar," Rosalie spits.

"If you say so," I shrug without emotion, turning to go back up the stairs.

On about the fourth step Carlisle calls my name, and I turn to see the whole family watching Carlisle and I as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. "Son, when was the last time you hunted?"

I shrug again, wanting to go into my soundproof room and dry sob until morning. "About two months ago," I croak out, the thought of my thirst making my throat burn. I like the burn though, its my own way of self-harming.

"You need to hunt," Carlisle says, but I shake my head.

"Are you serious?!" Rosalie screams, "The idiot is self-harming! And putting the family at risk! What if you slip up?!" She glares at me.

"If I slip up," I say slowly, watching every single one of them, "Then Alice will see it, and you will pull me off the human, probably making them a vampire. So then it won't be as difficult for you, if you care at all."

"What won't be as difficult for us, son?" Esme asks, and I let a small sob escape me.

"You'll have a replacement," I murmur.

"What?" Emmett says, and I feel my legs give out as I sink to sit on the step. Carlisle comes to sit next to me.

"You'll have a replacement," I repeat, and realisation colours Jasper's mind.

"Oh God, Edward why would you even consider that?" Jasper asks.

"You tell me," I mutter dryly, "You've felt my emotions."

Jasper's eyes widen, "Those are your true emotions? You weren't just trying to cause me pain for some sick joke?"

I sigh, "Proves how much you know me if you think I would do that."

"I don't understand," Emmett moans, and everyone else nods.

Jazz sighs, "Just then, when I went to my knees, what caused that was Edward's real emotions. He means if he slips up then we'll have a replacement for him when he commits suicide."

Everyone gapes at me, and finally Alice scowls. "Don't be so dramatic."

Jasper shakes his head urgently at her, and she just gives him an impatient look. I stare at her blankly. "You know you lot are the reason why I want to die," I mutter. "You knew how I feel, but you never thought for a second that I might not just be dramatic. I tried to tell Carlisle and Esme about it but for some reason you don't want me to. There's a reason my room is soundproof and its not for music."

"So we wouldn't hear you cry," Esme realises, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"Aw cry baby Edward," Emmett mocks, and Alice whacks him when she sees a vision of my suicide.

"You don't know the first thing about me," I mutter, looking down.

"Oh really?" Emmett says, folding his arms.

"Really," I reply. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Black," Emmett snorts, and I see the agreement in everyone else's minds.

"No..." I whisper, biting back a sob. I was hoping he would get it right.

Emmett's confident smile falls, "Oh."

"Orange?" Jasper suggests.

"No."

"Blue?" Alice says.

"No."

"Red?" Rosalie raises her eyebrows.

"No," I sigh. "It's green."

"Green?" Alice says, completely disbelieving.

"Yes," I whisper. "My eyes used to be green."

Everyone stares at me for a moment, realising I'm right and they really don't know me at all.

Taking their distraction to my advantage, I sprint up the stairs and lock myself in my room. Quickly, I take out a pen and a piece of paper and write:

I'm so sorry, but please let me go.

I place the note by my stereo, and jump out my window. The moment I get into the trees I hear Alice scream, "He's running!" To the family, who start running after me.

A few weeks ago I made a deal with the wolves in La Push. If I cross the border to their land then they kill me, but leave my family alone.

I carry on running, and Emmett realises where I'm going, "He's running to La Push!" He yells.

"Edward! Please don't!" Rosalie shouts, but I just keep running.

After a few minutes they stop, and the last thing I hear is Carlisle saying. "Kids stop. If this is something he wants to do, then we have to let him go."

Thank you, I think silently, continuing my flight.

Just as I'm about to cross the border, something knocks into me, pushing me away from the wolve's land. I growl at the thing that stopped me from committing suicide.

Looking up I see its a brunette vampire. She looks about my age (17) and has bright topaz eyes. "That's wolf territory! Do you have a death wish?!" She yells at me, and frowns when I don't answer. "Oh. You do. Well, we're just going to have to fix that."

Without hesitation she helps me up and smiles. "My name is Ella. Ella Hatter. What's yours?"

"Edward Cullen," I mutter, looking down.

"Cullen?" Her eyes widen. "You don't know Carlisle Cullen do you? He showed my siblings and I the animal diet when we were turned."

"I'm a part of his coven," I mumble. "Or at least I was."

"What happened?" Ella asks, a look of concern coming across her face.

"I was getting more and more depressed but my siblings thought I was just being dramatic. It was nothing to do with Carlisle or his mate Esme. It wasn't my siblings' fault either. I was just never really happy there. What year were you changed?" I add, wondering if this girl is actually older than me.

"1862. My siblings and I met Carlisle two days after a nomad killed our parents and then changed us," Ella smiles. "What about you?"

"I was changed by Carlisle in 1918. He saved me from dying of the Spanish Influenza," I grimace at the memory of my transformation. The burn, the fire.

Ella smiles again. "You know if you're not happy with your family you could always join mine."

I laugh, "You've only just met me."

She shrugs, "I'm a pretty trusting person. Besides how dangerous can a suicidal vampire be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Saying Goodbye**

"Ella!" Came a call from deep in the woods, and Ella called back to them.

The sound of four running pairs of feet met my ears, and I have the urge to run away. Ella saw this and grabbed my arm to stop me.

Three men and one girl came into view. The girl looked exactly like Ella, and the boys all looked different. One had dark blonde hair that looked almost baige, another had almost black hair and the last one had the same colour hair as his sisters.

"Who's this?" The blonde one asked, eyeing me.

"This is Edward," Ella grinned. "Edward this is my older brother Darren," She pointed to the blonde, "My older brother Tristan," She pointed to the dark haired boy, "My older brother David, but we call him D," She pointed to the brown haired one, "And my twin sister Mary."

"Hi," I murmured.

Darren stepped forward and looked straight into my eyes. "You're the first suicidal vampire I've ever met," He comments.

In his mind I see his talent is seeing people's emotions, but he has to make eye contact. "Probably," I agree. "Your talent is kind of restricted if you don't mind me saying. My brother Jasper can feel people's emotions and project them."

Tristan raises his eyebrows, "You can see talents?"

"No," I say, shaking my head. "I can read minds."

They all smile at me then, which is honestly quite creepy. "Welcome to the family," D smiles.

"I can come with you?" I ask skeptically.

"Of course!" Mary smiles.

I shift slightly. "I don't really want my family to think I'm dead."

They nod, understanding. "Go say goodbye," Ella encourages. "We'll be here."

I sprint back to the house. God this will be hard. Saying goodbye... What if if can't do it?

I jump into my room through the window to find Carlisle and Esme in there. In shock I actually fall backwards out the window, landing flat on my back. It knocks the wind out of me, but I get back up and jump back into my room.

The moment my feet touch the ground I'm engulfed into a hug by my mother. "Thank God you're alright," She murmurs.

I pull out of the embrace and look at Carlisle. He studies me carefully.

"Carlisle..." I begin. I can't find the right words so I might as well say it. "I'm leaving."

Shock becomes his dominant emotion, and suddenly my siblings are crowding the doorway. "What?" Emmett hisses.

Running a hand through my hair I look at Esme. She smiles at me, telling me she will let me go if I'm sure. I nod, and she pulls me into another hug. "Good luck sweetheart," She whispers.

"Thanks mum," I bury my face in her shoulder.

Letting her go, I rush around my room at vampire speed to put all my valuables in one small rucksack. When I'm finished Carlisle pulls me into a hug and says, "Be safe."

"Will do, dad," I grin slightly, and Carlisle smiles back at me.

"I'll miss you brother," Jasper grins, and shakes my hand.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett mumbles, shaking my hand. He was never one for affection.

Suddenly Rosalie is hugging me. I hug her back gingerly, and when I let go of her she doesn't let go of me. "I'll miss you, Edward. And I'm sorry for everything."

Finally she lets go, and runs to Emmett, already dry sobbing.

Wow.

I turn to Alice, and she looks like she would be crying if she could. I hold my arms out, and she runs into then, dry sobbing.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving," She cries.

I smile sadly. Alice has always been my favourite sibling, and from her mind I know I'm her favourite too. "It'll be alright, Ali," I whisper. "Just keep them safe for me."

We let go of each other, and the moment we look at each other we're hugging again. "I'll miss you," We both murmur at the same time, causing everyone else to smile.

When we let go of each other Alice runs to Jasper, and he holds her tight in his arms. "Bye," I choke out one last time before jumping out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's Departure**

Carlisle's POV

Everyone stares into the trees as we listen to Edward bolting towards his death.

"I can't believe he actually felt like that," Emmett frowns, and suddenly I'm incredibly angry.

"Why not?" I growl. "You knew exactly how he felt, and yet you just told him to stop being dramatic!"

"Don't blame this on us, Carlisle!" Rosalie yells, and just when I'm about to shout back at her, Esme speaks. Well, shouts.

"How can we not blame you lot?!" She shrieks. "Were you not listening to Edward?! He actually said 'You know its your fault I want to die'!"

All the kids look down in shame then, and we bolt back to the house.

Esme and I walk up to Edward's room and sit on the leather sofa. Edward hasn't let anyone in his room for a while, and now we know why. There are cracks down the walls where he has punched them, and there are knives coming from a cork board in the wall behind us. Esme sighs, "I knew my knives were disappearing."

The cream carpet that was in perfect condition when we moved in has worn down to the wooden floor underneath, probably from Edward pacing.

The kids come in the room after a minute, and they all gape at the walls and floor. "Wow," Jasper whispers. "Poor Edward. I can't believe we ignored him."

Pain and shame covers the kid's faces, and I groan. "I guess I ignored it too. I saw all the signs for depression and yet I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to be suicidal."

"Neither did we," Alice sobs.

Esme begins dry sobbing, and so do I. After a minute the kids go downstairs, leaving us alone. I hold Esme in my arms as she cries for Edward. Our first son; our first child; the first vampire I ever changed.

We look up the sound of someone running in the forest; the open window allowing us to hear them. Suddenly, Edward is standing in the window. Esme lets out a relieved sob, just as Edward's eyes widen at the sight of us, not expecting us to be there. As he lands his foot slips on the window ledge and he falls backwards out the window. I let out a small laugh as he jumps back in the window.

Esme has him in her arms immediately. "Thank God you're safe," She whispers.

Edward lets go of her after a minute and looks straight at me. There is something different about him but I can't fathom what.

"Carlisle..." Edward says slowly, addressing me. "I'm leaving."

I can actually feel the shock covering my face, but Edward's just stays blank. Suddenly the rest of the kids are crowding the doorway. "What?" Emmett almost growls.

Edward doesn't answer, but instead looks at Esme and nods, probably in answer to her thoughts. "Good luck sweetheart," Esme whispers.

Edward buries his head into Esme's shoulder and says, "Thanks mum." Knowing how much she loves to be called that.

Then he flies around the room, packing everything he needs into one small bag. It shocks us all how he has so little precious possessions. The moment the bag is on his back I pull him into a hug and murmur, "Be safe."

"Will do, dad." I can tell Edward is grinning slightly.

Then he says goodbye to his siblings. Rosalie surprised us all and Edward and Alice's exchange made us all dry sob.

Finally Edward turns towards his window. "Bye," He chokes out before leaving.

We all sink to the floor as we listen to Edward run away. After he is out of our hearing range, we all begin dry sobbing, begging in our minds for Edward to come back home, wondering if we are out of his mental hearing range.

After a while everyone calms down. "We should let him go, kids," Esme smiles slightly. "Edward's happy now, even if we had to say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

**56 Years Later**

Edward's POV

Its been 56 years since I left my family. Two weeks after I left I tried to go back to them, only to find them already gone.

I guess I deserved that.

School isn't as boring with the Hatters, because they don't hate it. Doing things differently like handing in homework late and getting to class late can make all the difference.

Detentions are a great way to pass the time too.

But school's about to get a whole lot better.

When Ella, Mary, Tristan and I arrived at school (we're the only ones who look young enough) we decided to wait outside, leaning against our car, when we spotted a silver Volvo.

I straghten up against the car as the family I thought I'd never dee again climbed out the car. "Vampires," Ella hisses, and I growl lowly at the slight threat to my family, even if I have no right to call them that anymore. My siblings turn to me.

"The car is mine," I explain. "Or it was. Those are the Cullens."

Ella growls this time, in fact they all do. They hate them for the pain they caused me, and so do I in a way, but they are still my family. I roll my eyes, grab her arm, and pull her inside. Mary and Tristan follow.

The day goes by and I don't have any lessons with them, thank God. But by the time I am making my way to History I can already hear the thoughts of my new partner.

I grin; he's the one I wanted to meet first. As I walk into the class his thoughts still, and my grin widens.

Hello Jasper Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise**

Jasper's POV

We still drive to school in Edward's Volvo. He left it behind and as painful as it is to even be near it is still our most inconspicuous car.

The moment we get out the car the scent of unfamiliar vampires hits our nostrils. "Oh God," Rosalie moans, "We've barely been here five minutes and we're already in trouble."

Before now we would ask Edward if the strange vampires are friendly or not, but now he's gone, and we can't get him back.

I feel the grief and pain coming back to everyone else in waves. Wincing, I frown and murmur, "Guys, today is not the day." While pushing waves of calm at them.

"Sorry," Everyone says before we walk to the office.

I have every class with my Alice, except history, which I have with none of my siblings. This is good because its my favourite subject and Rose and Emmett always make comments and Alice distracts me with her beauty.

First though, I have Spanish with Rosalie, my 'twin.' She's very good at Spanish, we all are, but there is no denying that Edward was the best.

Ever since Edward left school has been... Strange at the very least. In almost every lesson we seem to mourn the memories we have of Edward when we shared a particular class with him. We are almost dead to the world at school, and sometimes even at home. It scares Carlisle to death, especially when Esme does it. He is the only one that hasn't let himself be trapped in his own mind by the grief he feels for his first son, even if he was physically the youngest out of all us.

After a few more lessons I have history. I'm the first one in the classroom. "Excuse me, ma'am," I smile at the teacher as she turns around, smiling back, "My name is Jasper Hale. I'm a new student. I came with my three siblings..." I trail off, missing the days I had four siblings.

"Off course, please hand me your slip and I'll sign it for you," She says. "My name is Miss Harper."

"Pleasure to meet you," I nod. "Where shall I sit?"

"The seat one from the window at the back. Every other seat is taken," She says, writing something on the whiteboard behind her.

"Will I have a partner, ma'am?" I ask in my southern accent.

She smiles slightly, then sighs, "Yes, he is an excellent historian. Very well informed and even corrects me sometimes."

Must be one of the vampires here to be that well informed.

"Although he rarely hands in his homework on time, and is always at least five minutes late for class," She continues.

"I look forward to meeting him," I reply, walking to sit at the back.

After a little while other children come in the classroom, and every seat is filled except the one beside me. Finally the lesson starts, the topic being announced after introductions are made.

"Well class, I hope-" Miss Harper is cut off when someone opens the door. I guess this is my partner, so I look up and see...

No.

No. Way.

Edward is one of the vampires here.

This is just not happening.

He sits next to without looking at me, but seems to listen intently to the teacher. "Well class, I hope you enjoyed the weekend but now we're going to he starting some new topics. First we will be learning about 17th century London."

"You'll have to get Carlisle to help you with that," Edward murmurs to me, as if 56 years hasn't passed since I last saw him.

"Then we will be learning about the Civil War, especailly the South," Miss Harper continues.

"I'm sure you won't need much help with that," Edward comments, and I smile.

"Finally we will be learning about the Spanish Influenza, mostly when it struck Chicago in 1918," She finishes.

"Now that is creepy," I whisper, and Edward laughs a little. "You've changed," I note. I have never seen him wear any colour lighter than navy blue, yet here he is in a light grey jacket and light ripped jeans.

Edward smiles, "If you're talking about my clothes my sister Mary seems to think a well dressed vampire is a happy vampire. How she sees this as well dressed is beyond me."

Wait...

HE HAS A SISTER?!

Edward laughs at my thoughts, but the laugh is different. Its not strained or sarcastic like before, or at least any time I heard it.

"Sounds like Alice," I say, and Edward frowns.

"Not really. Alice doesn't care if we're happy or not, as long as we're well dressed, and she doesn't give us a choice. Mary, however, put out seven different outfits for me to choose from, or even mix up if I wanted," Edward sighs. "If you were talking about my attitude..."

"I was," I say, trying not to take the insult to my wife too personally. "Your attitude has changed."

Edward frowns and closes his eyes. "It hasn't," He says in a pained voice. "Vampires don't change Jasper. I've always been like this, you just didn't pay attention."

"I'm sorry," I snap. "I didn't know you felt like that."

Edward snorts. "Says the empath."

"Sorry," I say sincerely, and Edward smiles the crooked grin that we all remember.

"So..." Edward changes the subject, beginning to write as instructed by Miss Harper. "The Volvo's still running."

"Thanks to Rosalie," I grin, "Esme didn't want to give it up. After we left Forks it was all we had left of you."

A huge wave of regret comes from Edward then, and I wince. "What?" I ask.

Edward sighs, "About two weeks after I left I realised how painful it was not to be around you guys. I ran back to the house to find you gone and I don't believe I have ever felt that amount of pain."

"Oh..." I say. We left because it reminded us of Edward too much. We didn't think to leave him a note telling him where we went.

We thought he was gone for good.

"So, tell me about your family," I smile, wanting to be friends with Edward again.

He grins, "My family? Oh, well my favourite is my fashion obsessed sister. Damn she can be annoying but we all love her. My other sister is a bitchy blonde who pisses me off at every damn turn but recently I discovered I could never live without her. My brothers... Well one is annoying, but a great fighter and seems to take the role of protector. And my other brother... Well he's sitting right next to me."

I stare at Edward for a moment. He chuckles, then groans. "I'm sorry," He says. "I know I barely have a right to, but I never stopped counting you as my family."

"You have every right to," I say. "But tell me about your new family."

Edward smiles fondly. "It'll be better if you just see for yourself. But you should know that only four of us attend school. We have two older brothers at home," He hesitates for a moment. "Jazz, do you think... Do you think Carlisle and Esme would... Would they mind if..?"

"They would love to see you," I interrupt. "But they might not let you go."

Its almost the end of the lesson, and we have lunch next. "Jazz, don't tell anyone I'm here," Edward pleads. "I'd rather it be a surprise."

"Sure," I grin. "But Alice might have seen it..."

"Then she'll know to keep it to herself," Edward says as the bell rings and we walk out the classroom.

After writing something on a page in his notebook, Edward rips the page out and gives it to me. "Here," He smiles slightly. "My address and phone number."

I laugh at his address, as all it says is, 'In the woods.'

"See you, Jazz," Edward waves slightly before walking in the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

"Wow..." I murmur before walking to meet my family who have already claimed the Cullen lunch table.

"Hey Jazz, are you okay? You look kind of... Shaken up," Emmett comments.

"I'm fine," I assure them. "I just have History with one of the new vampires, is all."

"What?" Rosalie almost shrieks, but at vampire level. "What are they like? Do you think they're a threat?"

I shrug and shake my head. "We didn't speak much, and I don't think they're a threat. They're animal drinkers."

"Great," Emmett smiles. "There they are."

We look up to see three vampires walk into the cafeteria, two girls and one boy. They all look troubled, and they're talking too quietly for us to hear. I hear the word, "How could they?" And "Edward..." But only because I'm listening hard for his name, I'm sure that the others will think they imagined it.

"They're are only three of them?" Emmetr scoffs. "No wonder they're not a threat."

"No," I correct. "There are six of them. There's one more boy who I had History with, and they have two more brothers at home."

"Oh," Emmett frowns. "Their coven could be a threat, if they have more men than us. And besides that the girls look like they could easily be good fighters, especially the blonde one."

I almost laugh. If Edward has anything to do with it, their coven isn't a threat at all.

"Oh my God..." Alice murmurs, and we all look up to see Edward. He's smiling slightly, and brushes passed our table to get to his without glancing at us. He sits between the girls and kisses the brunette girl on the cheek before speaking quietly to the boy. He's sitting so he is facing us as we stare at him, well, the others are gaping at him.

Suddenly the blonde girl glares at us and snarls lightly. Emmett tenses immediately and Rosalie snarls back while Alice and I know that Edward won't let her attack us.

Edward notices the blonde girl and hits her arm lightly with the back of his hand. "Stop," He reprimands her. "I still care about them you know."

"Why?" She asks, disbelieving. "They caused you so much pain! Are you just going to run back to them? Are you just going to leave us?"

Her voice breaks, and even if I wasn't an empath I would be able to tell that she doesn't hate us for what we did to Edward, but instead she's just scared we're going to take her brother away.

Edward smiles at her lightly. "El, I'd never just leave you. You're my best friend and I love every single one of you."

She nods and looks down at the table, and I can see the sadness in her eyes. I can see it in Edward's too. He looks over to me with an apologetic look and I just shrug back. He grins then, and I remember how we used to do that when I began thinking about human blood too much, just the other way around.

The girl, El or Ella I think her name might be, sees the exchange and walks straight out the cafeteria. Edward gets up to follow while the other two just look at each other sadly.

It seems that we just keep causing Edward more and more pain.


End file.
